pokegirlspokecenterfandomcom-20200214-history
Cunta-Ratcha
Category:Pokegirls Category:Prime Category:Bug Category:Dark Cunta-Ratcha are not one of the most popular Pokegirls out there, though this is not because of their looks. These insect Pokegirls have an impressive (for their frame) B cup. Their hair ranging from browns to black, though the rest of their body remains hairless. In general, they look almost as cute as a Cutiepie, and are only just slightly taller than their Cutiepie cousins. They are most definitely insects though, with a pair of antennae sprouting from their foreheads just inside their hairline. Their feet, while darker in coloration than the rest of their light skin, have small clinging claws on the soles of their feet, allowing them to walk normally or perform such feats as walking up walls (though they cannot stick to slick surfaces). Their eyes are compound eyes, colored a uniform brown and a little wider than a normal human’s. On her back is what seems to be a brown or black colored cape, but is actually a set of wings. The Cunta-Ratcha can glide easily with these wings, but can only fly for short bursts or from high drop off points. These bug Pokegirls only have an endoskeleton, made up of hard chitin instead of bone material, which makes her bones somewhat stronger and a bit more flexible than that of an average human. Their skin ranges in the human norm, but is often pale due to their nocturnal nature. Cunta-Ratcha are found feral in almost every city across the world, but oddly their feral numbers drastically decrease when outside of cities. This is speculated to be due to predation from other ferals in the wilds. They usually occupy places like sewers with other wild Pokegirls like Titmice, but can often be found in abandoned or poorly kept buildings. Many cities use some form of ‘pest Pokegirl control’ type Tradesman to keep the numbers of Cunta-Ratcha down to manageable levels. It is fortunate that these Pokegirls are not prone to similar fecundity of the insects they were based off of, and only produce 1or 2 Pokekits per litter, otherwise, their numbers would be that much more difficult to maintain. Cunta-Ratcha are very active, hustling about and looking –and getting- into everything. This is a problem, since a Cunta-Ratcha’s are indiscriminant about what they eat, including spoiled foods, and diseases can easily be spread by this Pokegirl’s comings and goings. Domestic Cunta-Ratcha are rare, since even when domestic they are still indiscriminate about what they eat. Many Cunta-Ratchas are aware that this is considered disgusting, and will curb or hide their eating habits from their owners or Tamers. Only threshold Cunta-Ratcha seem to avoid eating the more disgusting forms organic material entirely, though many have odd craving combinations of regular food. Both domestic and threshold have submissive personalities, and enjoy being with others. These crowd loving Pokegirls often find work at stores when owned as pets, as their mathematic skills are near that of a living calculator. In a Tamer’s Harem, Cunta-Ratcha are more suited to a support role than a fighting role since they have very few offensive moves. Their strongest attack is Dark Bomb, though few Cunta-Ratcha have enough energy to use this technique more than once per day, especially when feral. They do possess one incredible trait that is similar to the Trollop line of Pokegirl. They have a slow regenerative ability that allows them to heal from even decapitation. This ability is no where near as fast as a Trollop’s, taking around a week for the regeneration of an arm, and in one documented case of a decapitated survivor of a Panthress attack it took a month to regenerate her head (she was fed via a stomach tube during the time her head was missing). This may seem like a well sought after Pokegirl, but with such a frail body it is easy for her to get beaten to need this ability –as a few documented cases of pitting a Cunta-Ratcha against other second tier evolutions resulted in the Cunta-Ratcha needing to be rushed to the Pokecenter. Cunta-Ratcha are generally submissive in taming, though very energetic and eager to please. They often enjoy group sessions, claiming ‘the more the merrier’, and are not adverse to lying on their backs, as their wings are somewhat pliable. Threshold Cunta-Ratcha usually come from a background with insect types, though mainly from Cunta-Ratcha. These girls are usually bemoan their loss of humanity, but tend to find jobs in mathematical areas like accounting. One of the usual signs of thresholding into a Cunta-Ratcha are incredibly strange food cravings, which can sometimes be confused with pregnancy in late thresholders.